


Waiting

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: A garden party leaves Gibbs wanting more.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written in response to TaylorGibbs' picture challenge at NavyNCISFF.  


* * *

Waiting

The reception was just getting started. Gibbs groaned inwardly as he watched waiters scurrying around, filling glasses of champagne and offering tiny bits of food he didn’t always know what were. It was their yearly garden party, hosted by Director Vance at his home. Normally they held this party at a venue near Potomac, but this year Vance had decided he wanted a change. He probably hoped the teams would appreciate the personal touch. 

Gibbs studiously avoided looking at his second in command. He’d known the moment Tony arrived at the party that he was there, even without looking. A few moments later he’d turned around, watching Abby and Tony weaving their way through the crowd. Tony was dressed in a new gray suit he hadn’t seen before. It fit his body perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders and tapering down to his waist. 

Abby looked ravishing, too. For once, her normal Goth attire was abandoned in favor of an emerald green silk dress with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt. She looked like a 50s pin up girl, like Betty Paige, he thought, with her wavy raven hair and straight bangs. They made a handsome couple, he realized, as he saw them make their way towards him.

A sudden pang of sadness mixed with jealousy shot through him. Gibbs would never be able to walk with Tony like that, with Tony’s arm slung over his shoulders as he drew him close for a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Gibbs!” Abby was her usual exuberant self as she gave him a warm hug. “You made it,” she smiled. 

“Yeah, well, couldn’t get out of this one.”

“What, no missing Petty Officer’s or pressing cold cases today?” Tony teased, clearly enjoying every minute of it.

“Watch it,” Gibbs warned, or “I’ll have you chaperoning Mrs. Mallard. She was asking about that handsome Italian gigolo just a few minutes ago.”

Tony paled. “You wouldn’t…” 

“Watch me,” Gibbs grinned.

“Fine.” Accepting a glass of champagne, Tony met his gaze as he lifted the glass to his mouth. Something flashed in his eyes, and Gibbs knew exactly what he was thinking. Last night had been…incredible. Tony had been out of town for a while, returning last night from a week-long conference in Florida. He’d arrived at Gibbs’ doorstep with a light tan and a…beard? Later that night, Tony had shown him what that beard felt like against his naked skin. 

Normally time apart culminated in frantic sex, but last night had been different. It had been slow and loving, the light tickle of Tony’s beard on his sensitized skin leaving him nearly breathless. 

Gibbs shook his head, ridding himself of unwanted images as Director Vance made his way over to their little group. He introduced the man accompanying him as Matthew Riley, a friend of the Vance family, and apparently, working for an IT company in DC. He reminded Gibbs of a younger McGee, eager, slightly nervous and easily flustered. 

He shot Tony a warning glance, nodding towards Mrs. Mallard who was sitting nearby, stroking a slightly panicky Palmer’s thigh as she told a rambling story from her youth. Rolling his eyes, Tony folded his arms across his chest, pretending to be deeply engrossed in the advantages of the latest soft ware used to crack encryption codes. Gibbs wasn’t fooled. His second in command might seem on his best behavior, but there was something about him that had Gibbs feeling apprehensive. Tony had that mischievous look about him that always meant trouble. Big trouble. 

Tony shot him a quick glance before focusing on Riley again. He had another sip of champagne, put the glass away and folded his arms across his chest again, all very innocent looking. Gibbs tried to focus on something else, but his gaze kept wandering back to Tony, to those luscious lips. 

As if on command, Tony licked the corner of his mouth, then slowly moved his tongue across his bottom lip, leaving it moist and glistening. An involuntary moan escaped Gibbs, as he followed that pink tip almost caressing Tony’s mouth.

“You ok, Boss?” Tony asked innocently, but Gibbs could see the laughter sparkling in his eyes. 

“Fine, just a little indigestion, that’s all,” he growled, as Abby looked at him worriedly.

“It’s all that coffee, Gibbs,” Abby admonished him. 

“There’s Pepto-Bismol in the house,” Vance offered. “Just talk to the housekeeper, she’ll find it for you. I have to talk to SecNav before he leaves,” he explained. 

“I’ll go with you,” Tony offered. “All that champagne…”

They left Abby and Riley in deep discussion and walked into the hall. A housekeeper met them, and Gibbs had to ask for that pink goo, even if he didn’t need it. He asked the slightly bewildered woman for a cup of coffee to wash the cloyingly sweet taste out of his mouth. They wandered further into the house, looking for the guest restroom. Tony slipped inside, leaving the door ajar, inviting Gibbs to accompany him. 

He found Tony leaning against the sink, a smile on his face as he once again slowly licked his bottom lip. Gibbs found the sight absolutely mesmerizing. He couldn’t help himself, he had to taste. Warm lips yielded for his insisting tongue as Gibbs let a moment of madness take control of him. He retreated far enough to look at Tony.

“You’re such a bastard,” Gibbs smiled. 

“I’ve learned from the master,” Tony grinned, placing a kiss on his throat.

“Plans tonight?”

“I might have,” Tony replied.

“I’ll be waiting.” Gibbs pulled out of his arms, groaning inwardly as he went to rejoin the crowds outside.


End file.
